


the lamb raised by wolves

by hell_witch99



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: /ended up how they did, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Light Sadism, M/M, also origin stories for both individual characters, but still sadism, good luck i guess, horrorporn, more fluffy than it could have been, origin story for how Farz and Vincent met
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 21:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hell_witch99/pseuds/hell_witch99
Summary: this game is really fun but there isn't enough backstory (especially for Farz) so here I come to AU the shit out of this shit





	the lamb raised by wolves

**Author's Note:**

> this game is really fun but there isn't enough backstory (especially for Farz) so here I come to AU the shit out of this shit

_  
_


End file.
